<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cotton Candy by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186560">Cotton Candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cute, F/F, Humor, Other, Singing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:42:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23186560</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mabel sings a song which ticked Pacifica off. Posted on Fanfiction.Net</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cotton Candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mabel walked to Pacifica</p><p>"Come on is that a song about cotton candy"</p><p>"No"</p><p>"What if someone is sweet"</p><p>Mabel's Imagine Spot</p><p>Mabel was wearing a pink dress with a fluffy bow and light pink mary jane shoes. Her brown hair was in a poofy afro ponytail.</p><p>Mabel began to sing ~Cotton candy sweeter than ribbon candy~</p><p>But Pacifica interrupts Mabel's singing</p><p>Pacifica said "QUIT IT!?"</p><p>Mabel was about to sing but Pacifica covers her mouth</p><p>Pacifica said "I swear if you sing one more time I'M GONNA RIP YOUR COTTON CANDY BRAIN OUT OF YOUR SKULL AND THROW IT IN THE OCEAN YOU GOT THAT!?"</p><p>Mabel nodded</p><p>Pacifica said "Ah finally peace and quiet"</p><p>Suddenly Pacifica began to hum a cheerful tune that Mabel sanged</p><p>Pacifica said "Aaaaaah! What am I singing!?"</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>